1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable and portable door lock. More particularly, the invention relates to a removable, portable door lock which is especially suitable for use with children.
2. State of the Art
Door locks provide privacy and security but present a potential hazard in the case of an emergency such as a fire. Locked doors can delay or even prevent rescue during an emergency. This potential hazard is most serious in children's rooms. For this reason, it is generally advantageous to omit locks from the doors to children's rooms. Nevertheless, there are times when children desire a certain degree of privacy, particularly from siblings, which would otherwise be provided by a door lock. These conflicting needs for privacy and safety have not been addressed in the art of door locks.